1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for creating a model of a patient specified target organ based on a blood vessel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Human organs may include a non-rigid deformation characteristic. In more detail, shapes of cardiothoracic and abdominal organs, for example, a liver, a heart, and lungs, may be deformed due to external stimulus applied in breathing and performing laparotomy. Accordingly, modeling of an organ deformation may be performed by navigating inside of a patient in various medical fields, such as, for example, clinical surgery, a preoperative plan, a surgery simulation, and actual surgery. The organ deformation may exhibit distinguishing characteristics for each patient. Accordingly, technology of modeling a patient specified organ deformation may be important.
However, in an actual clinical environment, surgery may be performed based on low quality medical images captured from medical imaging devices during run time. Accordingly, without tracking an organ deformation during run time, it may be difficult to appropriately perform a treatment process and make a clinical determination.